Coeur de battant
by MlleLauChan
Summary: "Petra. Une femme forte et sensible. Elle avait eu tellement tord en croyant en lui. Dire qu'il n'avait pas été là pour elle, qu'il avait pris pour acquit ces moments qu'ils avaient passé tous ensemble..."


Disclaimer : Cette œuvre appartient à Hajime Isayama. Merci à lui ! L'image n'est pas non plus à moi.

Ndla : Bon, je me décide enfin à poster celui-ci. Il s'agit du deuxième sur ce manga (le premier est sur l'autre fandom, je ne savais pas encore que celui-ci existait, je suis soulagée qu'il y ait autant d'écrits sur ce fabuleux manga !) Cela fait deux semaines qu'il reste dans les bas-fond du disque dur, il était temps que je l'en sorte !

Je vous le dit tout net, j'écrirai dans ce fandom presque exclusivement sur Rivaille (ou Livaï mais je n'arrive pas à m'y habituer. Bref.) Ce personnage est un condensé de tout ce que j'aime.

Bonne lecture !

* * *

><p><strong>Cœur de battant<strong>

**.**

Elle avait décidé de dévouer sa vie à la sienne. La dévouer corps et âme à leur mission et à son chef.

Allongé sur son lit, Rivaille n'arrivait pas à mettre de côté les paroles du père de Petra,ces quelques mots du parfait papa-poule qui l'aurait ennuyé dans d'autres circonstances. Il n'aurait pas été aussi profondément marqué si il n'avait pas été le père d'un de ses camarades, si ledit camarade n'était pas mort, si…

Bref, si Petra n'avait pas été Petra. Ce qui était absurde.

Pourquoi le fait qu'elle ait parlé de lui en ces termes à son paternel avait-il eu autant d'impact sur lui ? Aucune idée. La douleur qui provenait de sa jambe l'empêchait de dormir, il avait donc toute une nuit pour se pencher sur la question. La raison pour laquelle il voulait s'en occuper étant que ces paroles avaient éveillé en lui une émotion qu'il n'aurait jamais cru pouvoir ressentir.

Ce fut accompagné par un serrement de cœur, un mutisme forcé à cause des mots coincés dans sa gorge, involontairement incisifs, effrayés de sortir en écorchant sa trachée au passage.

Fronçant les sourcils, ses prunelles vissées sur le plafond d'un blanc éclatant, il écarta d'un geste las quelques mèches de cheveux. Horrible ce plafond. Trop blanc. Il faisait un parfait écran pour que son cerveau y plaque les visions d'horreur qu'il avait en stock.

Ce regard vidé de toute étincelle de vie et de joie, vidé de cet enthousiasme qui avait caractérisé Petra, ce corps cambré à l'extrême contre l'arbre, brisé. Cette tête renversée, comme implorant le ciel. Ce corps fragile écrasé contre cette masse sylvestre avait frappé les rétines du Caporal qui avait ressenti une colère sans précédent.

Après s'être défoulé sur ce titan, il s'était senti vide. Son corps s'était vidé. Il était amorphe.

On avait maintes fois frappé à la porte. Eren ou Hanji. Ou les deux. Rivaille n'avait pas prêté attention aux voix qui l'enjoignaient à sortir de la chambre.

Contrairement à ce que beaucoup devait penser, il n'avait pas besoin de temps ni de calme. Cicatriser ? La bonne blague ! On ne se remettait pas après de tels chocs psychologiques. Soit on encaissait et on passait à autre chose soit on se terrait dans un coin en espérant que ça passe. Rivaille était de ceux qui parvenaient à faire un compromis.

De là à dire que ça fonctionnait…

― Caporal ?

Eren. Que ce merdeux aille se faire foutre, lui et sa compassion à gerber.

― Caporal ?

Même ton que les fois précédentes. Il l'avait enregistré et le repassait de temps en temps ? Une chose était certaine, si Rivaille ouvrait sa porte, ce ne serait pas pour le remercier mais plutôt pour le secouer de toutes ses forces avant de lui faire manger ses bottes. Il n'en avait pas eu un aperçu au tribunal ? Ça ne lui avait pas servi d'avertissement ?

Rivaille ne bougea pas d'un pouce. Il se contenta de fermer les yeux pour se détacher de son environnement. Plus d'autres sons que les battements de son cœur. La douleur qui provenait de sa jambe s'accentuait. Tant pis. Il s'était résigné à ne pas dormir de toute façon.

― Caporal !

Le ton avait changé, trop élevé pour que Rivaille reste dans sa forteresse mentale, peinard. Il se leva lentement pour aller ouvrir. La porte laissa la place au visage d'un Eren soulagé. Pas plus d'une seconde. Juste le temps que la porte se referme.

Que le monde arrête de le faire chier ne serait-ce qu'une nuit ! Il obéissait à ses supérieurs sans broncher, il avait le droit à ce faux pas. C'était certainement le major Erwin qui avait conseillé Eren d'aller le voir. Genre, la compassion et l'optimisme étaient ce dont il avait besoin ! S'il avait pu, il aurait été hors de lui.

Tiens, justement…

Il rouvrit la porte. De dépité, le visage d'Eren s'illumina d'espoir. Pas pour longtemps.

― Écoutes petit merdeux, je vais très bien. Tu peux aller dire au major que je serai opérationnel dès demain matin. Va offrir tes discours naïfs et dégoulinants de niaiseries sur la camaraderie à quelqu'un d'autre.

Même pas le temps de caler un pied entre le chambranle et le battant, la porte claqua violemment. Rivaille avait horreur de ce type de personne. Ils avaient de l'empathie à revendre, croyait pouvoir comprendre parce qu'il était sociable et certains allaient jusqu'à croire qu'ils devaient se faire un devoir que de porter les peines du monde sur leurs épaules tel un présent.

Petra aussi, elle avait été ce genre de personne… Oui « avait été ».

Il était retourné au début de la boucle en se souvenant de sa camarade. Les dernières images d'elle lui revinrent. Vraiment trop blancs, ces murs. Beaucoup trop.

Rivaille se rallongea sur son lit. Si le major ramenait sa fraise, il ne pourrait rien promettre. Son côté violent prendrait le dessus. Cela voulait peut-être dire qu'il était plus humain qu'il le croyait. Il était impossible d'annihiler tout sentiment de son être.

Il avait eu de l'affection pour chaque membre de l'escouade. Alors en quoi Petra était unique ? Parce qu'il se rendait compte qu'il avait été complètement aveugle ? Qu'il ne s'était pas assez soucié d'eux ?

Son cœur n'était pas de pierre. Il était trop fragile pour supporter ce que le père de Petra lui avait confié.

Petra avait tellement tenu à lui qu'elle avait conçu des projets d'avenir. Des plans alors qu'ils étaient tous deux dans le bataillon d'exploration. Pour l'amour du ciel, pourquoi avait-elle autant cru en lui ? Pourquoi lui avait-elle donné une aussi grande confiance en lui au point de se sentir presque invincible à ses côtés ? Pourquoi avait-elle désiré rester à ses côtés pour le meilleur et pour le pire ?

Les poings serrés, il tendit l'oreille. Jaeger était encore derrière la porte, il n'avait pas entendu les bottes marteler le parquet.

Mais qu'il se tire ! Hanji ne pouvait pas venir pour le harceler de questions ou lui parler des Titans ?

Il en était où déjà ? Les poings d'Eren malmenaient la porte, en quête de réponse. Il n'aurait rien d'autre qu'un silence obstiné à présent. Ils s'étaient tout dit. C'était égoïste de décider ce genre de chose aussi arbitrairement mais Rivaille ne pouvait pas encadrer Eren quand il commençait à s'autoproclamer fautif avec tous les simagrées qui allaient avec.

Petra… La seule femme de l'escouade. Une femme forte et sensible. Bon sang… Elle avait eu tellement tord en croyant en lui. Dire qu'il n'avait pas été là pour elle, qu'il avait pris pour acquit ces moments qu'ils avaient passé tous ensemble.

Il avait vu les corps. Pas une larme. Son cœur s'était asséché puis s'était transformé en cendre alors qu'il avait fait l'erreur de prêter une oreille attentive au père de Petra. Il aurait presque entendu un petit « crac » au moment où le papa-poule sous-entendait qu'elle aurait été jusqu'à l'épouser.

Il avait encore du mal à croire qu'on pouvait aimer un être aussi froid que lui. Elle l'avait percé à jour ? Certainement, oui mais dans ce cas, ses sourires n'étaient adressés qu'à lui, ses regards où il avait lu de la tendresse et…

Non. Non non non et non ! Le paternel devait extrapoler ! Tous les papa-poule le faisaient n'est-ce pas ? Pas sans raison, elle avait dû le sous-entendre. Par lettre, raconter ce genre de chose était moins difficile.

― Caporal !

Raaaah fait chier ! Il allait se manger sa semelle, histoire de lui rappeler qui était en droit d'exiger quoique ce soit.

Rivaille se redressa à nouveau, bondissant hors du lit. Une mauvaise idée, le décor dansa devant ses yeux et il se retrouva à la case départ. Allongé sur le lit donc. Sa jambe était plus douloureuse qu'avant, il avait vraiment tout gagné ! Il lui botterait le cul plus tard. Là… Oui mais non.

Dans le foisonnement de pensée, il avait failli se perdre en égarant sa lucidité. Il allait devenir cinglé en essayant de tout décortiquer alors que de toute évidence, la situation était d'une grande simplicité : Petra morte et lui en vie. C'était quoi le problème ?

Il avait toujours pensé qu'il fallait vivre, ne serait-ce que pour que les morts ne soient pas vaines. Il n'y avait rien de très différent cette fois. Les morts lui avaient transmis leurs regrets, leur rage de vaincre l'ennemi, leur amertume… et pour Petra, il y avait aussi son amour pour lui. C'était inédit et il ne savait pas gérer ça.

Il n'était pas prêt pour ce genre de confidence. Ni maintenant ni jamais d'ailleurs.

En prenant ses précautions, il se dirigea vers la salle de bain. Les coups à sa porte furent aisément masqués par le flot furieux qui dénouait ses muscles, lui faisait oublier la douleur physique.

Pour la première fois depuis ce qui devait être des lustres, il extériorisa sa peine. Tout le chagrin qu'il avait éprouvé dans une seule et unique larme.

Cette parcelle de son humanité salé se perdit dans l'eau. Il prit une profonde inspiration et vida ses poumons d'un seul coup avant de faire stopper le jet. Il n'avait plus qu'à dormir, en espérant que le lendemain serait plein de promesses.

**…**

Rivaille rouvrit les yeux – aucune idée du temps qui s'était écoulé depuis qu'il avait envoyé paître Eren – et se releva prudemment. La douleur, aussi bien physique que morale, lui fichait la paix. Il se sentait remis à neuf. La larme qu'il avait versé avant de s'endormir l'avait remis d'aplomb.

En ouvrant la porte de sa chambre, il croisa Eren qui s'était assis face au battant, endormi dos contre le mur. Ce fut avec une satisfaction bien dissimulée que son pied heurta le crâne d'Eren.

Ça lui apprendra à l'emmerder !

― Qu'est-ce que tu fiches encore ici gamin ? T'aurais dû dormir dans le cachot !

Eren grommela quelques mots dont la compréhension ne put être clarifiée cependant Rivaille en devinait le sens. Finalement, il s'était inquiété pour rien au sujet du Caporal. Une crise de nerfs ? Le moral dans les chaussettes ? Jamais ! Pas envisageable.

Pourquoi se morfondre alors qu'il avait cet incroyable cadeau que la vie ? Rivaille allait se battre avec tout son cœur, ce même cœur gonflé par un sentiment nouveau mort-né, puisqu'il n'avait plus d'autre choix.

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

><p>Terminé ! Que dire après tout ceci ? Pas grand-chose je suppose. Je vous demande pardon pour les fautes qu'il doit rester, je m'en occuperai plus tard !<p>

Merci à vous d'avoir lu, n'hésitez pas à laisser un commentaire, je suis preneuse du moment qu'il n'a pas pour but de descendre en flèche un auteur.

A bientôt !


End file.
